


Sent Away

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat confronts Kara about not trusting her with her second identity, Kara finally breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent Away

Cat has just dropped the bomb, “Honestly, Kara, did you expect that imposter to fool me for more than an hour?” Kara freezes, her heart hammers in her chest, “She wasn’t very good at being you, either you for that matter, as I assume she was the one who cried in my office.” Cat observes the young woman intently from behind her desk, “I just don’t understand why you couldn’t trust me, Kara.” She catches the arm of her glasses between her teeth, “I may be a journalist but I can keep secrets and I would always keep yours, surely you realize that. So I don’t understand -”

“You were going to send me away,” it bursts free like an unmanned rocket or a missile on a path of destruction. “That day,” she says and already there are tears in her eyes, “you told me that I shouldn’t be your assistant, that I could do more, be more as a full time hero. You were going to send me away,” she fights to keep her tears from falling, rule 1: never cry at work, “I couldn’t take someone else I care about sending me away.”

The tears have already begun trailing down her cheeks when Cat reaches her side, “My parents sent me away,” her voice, her breath stutters, “they did it to protect me but they still sent me away.” She gives a shuttery sob, “Clark sent me to the Danvers. They sent me to school, it was necessary and I came home every day but it was so different from Krypton. Alex eventually left for college and it felt like being sent away even though I hadn’t gone anywhere. Then I went to college.” She brushes roughly at her cheeks, barely registering that she’s settled in Cat Grant’s lap, on the floor, “But I found CatCo,” she gives a slight smile, “and you sent me away, over and over, but you always, always expected me to come back.”

“And then I threatened to fire you?” Kara nods, her head resting against Cat’s shoulder, “I’ve fired you hundreds of times, Kara,” she chuckles but they both know it's a forced sound, “it's our thing.”

Kara shakes her head, “This was different, you meant it.” She cuddles closer to the woman holding her, drawing what comfort she can, while she can, “You and I both know that day was different.”

Finally Cat nods, “ It was.” She sighs, “When I realized,” she says quietly, “what you’d been keeping from me I was,” she sighs again, “I was hurt. I wondered why you couldn’t trust me.” She looks away, “I wanted to hurt you like I was hurt.”

“You did,” Kara says simply.

“I know,” Cat replies, “I’ve regretted it every day since. Especially now that I’ve seen what you go through to protect those who keep your secret.”

Kara shakes her head, “It's not the secret I was worried about, Cat,” she says quietly, meeting the older woman’s eyes, “it was you.” She looks away, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Cat smiles, pulls Kara tighter against her, “You don’t have to find out for a long time,” she smiles, “Supergirl,” she whispers before kissing Kara tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cat is reading Kara the right act over lying to her about being supergirl, and Kara just breaks down with the line "You were going to send me away," because she absolutely could not take someone she loved sending her away again.


End file.
